An embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of electronic systems and, more particularly, to an approach and system for mitigating audio noise associated with power state transitions.
Currently, fast low power state exit slew rates are used, regardless of whether the reason for exiting from the low power or power management state is to service a timer expiration interrupt or a hardware driven interrupt.
Timer driven interrupts are periodic in nature and thus, may be a primary cause of audio noise associated with power state transitions.